Celestial Blood
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque Castiel est blessé, il se tourne vers son grand frère, Balthazar. Mais quand ce dernier plonge dans ses souvenirs, il en vient à découvrir que la blessure est bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Qu'est-ce qui a blessé à ce point Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Voici un petit OS sur Castiel et Balthazar, un ange que l'on ne voit pas assez souvent si vous voulez mon avis. Paix à ses plumes, d'ailleurs! **

**LEMON ALERT: CET OS CONTIENT UN ACTE DE VIOL, alors prière de faire très attention! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Paradis était particulièrement tranquille ces derniers temps. Depuis le retour de Michel d'une autre croisade contre une horde de Léviathans, en fait. Et en ce jour calme et éclatant de par les rayons de l'astre solaire, un ange bien particulier profitait au maximum de l'éclat lumineux pour se dorer au soleil. Ses ailes, couchées et étalées de toute leur longueur, prenaient également les rayons du soleil, donnant un scintillement prononcé aux plumes de l'ange en question.

-Une petite coupe de vin serait parfaite, nota l'ange en fronçant les sourcils sur son choix. Ou bien...non, du champagne ! Ou du lait ? Argh, non, c'est pour les plus jeunes ça ! Du champagne mélangé à du vin, ça ira très bien !

Décidé rapidement à étancher sa soif, l'être céleste bronzeur apparaitre un calice et une bouteille de sa saveur préférée. Le soleil commençant à lui taper sur le système, le jeune ange releva une de ses ailes de telle sorte à ce qu'elle forme une ombrelle pour lui.

-J'adore mes ailes, soupira-t-il de bonheur.

Pourtant, ce bonheur si bien mérité fut gâchée par une trainée de sable dans l'œil. En relevant son regard énervé, haïssant déjà l'importuneur qui venait de le sortir de ses vacances, l'ange aperçut des yeux mouillés. De beaux petits yeux bleus profonds, mais humides.

-Castiel, tu coules ! Tu vas te noyer ! hurla l'ange, se relevant rapidement.

Mais l'ange nommé Castiel, plus petit que l'autre, ne parlait pas. Il n'était même pas paniqué par les révélations _fausses_ de son frère, trop occupé à renifler.

-Cassie ? demanda gentiment l'ange, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il connaissait son petit frère, après tout. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble, et le jeune Castiel était toujours heureux, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Avide de connaissances, faisant tout son possible pour apprendre à voler rapidement afin de, en secret, rejoindre la Terre, sa planète préférée parce qu'elle regorgeait d'amis sans poils ni plumes, ce qui avait toujours intrigué le curieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas bien.

Son frère s'inquiéta davantage lorsqu'il se connecta à la Grâce du jeune. Celle-ci ne chantait pas comme d'habitude. Elle...pleurait ? Elle pleurait sa peine et sa...douleur ?!

-Cassie, que se passe-t-il ?! paniqua l'ainé, secouant vivement son frère comme un prunier.

-Balthazar..., couina ce dernier, un étrange liquide coulant encore de ses beaux yeux.

-Oui, quoi ?! Dis-moi ou j'appelle Raphaël

-Non ! supplia le jeune ange en tombant au sol.

Balthazar se hâta de venir le chercher, et le releva. En le faisant revenir plus près du ciel, il remarqua une tâche rouge sur le sable. Une tâche extrêmement rouge, et trop grande pour être le rouge à lèvres que s'appliquait Abbadon, la petite amie quasi officielle de Lucifer.

-Cassie ?! Eh, parle-moi, petit frère !

-Ils vont me faire du mal si je le dis ! se plaignit Castiel, se cachant presque aux yeux de son frère avec ses petites ailes enveloppées d'une aura pleine de souffrance.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Castiel, ne te cache pas ! gronda l'ainé en se débattant légèrement avec les plumes du plus jeune.

Il remarqua la même tâche rouge sur plusieurs plumes. Etait-ce quelqu'un qui lui avait peint ses jolies petites ailes ?! Balthazar, découragé par la résistance ailée de Castiel, soupira et porta son regard sur le sable. Il aperçut...des gouttes rouges tomber de sous la tunique du petit être ? Ses ailes battirent rapidement de peur, alors qu'il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son cadet.

-Cassie, laisse-moi voir ! Tu es blessé, petit frère.

-Je sais ! pleurnicha ledit petit frère.

A bout de force, il accepta d'obéir à Balthazar, et s'allongea sur le sol, ventre contre terre. Balthazar releva doucement sa belle tunique souillée par ce qui semblait être du sang. Le liquide venait de son anatomie, ou dans son trou de balle comme l'aurait si gentiment nommé Gabriel. Lucifer aurait appelé ça une marre à boue, personne ne savait pourquoi.

-Cassie ?! Mais...Père ! Tu es en sang à ton derrière ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?! paniqua l'ange.

-Je peux pas le dire ! Ils vont me tuer si je le dis ! pleura réellement le petit Castiel d'à peine 10 ans.

-Castiel, je t'en conjure ! supplia donc Balthazar, la peur prenant le contrôle de son être et de sa Grâce, une peur si grande qu'il crut un instant avoir alerté tout le Paradis avec sa détresse.

-Zachariah et Virgile...et Uriel...ils m'ont fait du mal !

-Quoi, quel mal ?! Que t'ont-ils fait, ces singes ailés ?!

-Ils ont entré leur attributs sexuels dans mon derrière, sanglota alors l'ange, resserrant les cuisses.

-Quoi ?! Non, tu dois te tromper petit frère !

-Tu ne me crois même pas ! continua de se lamenter Castiel avant de filer des mains de son frère.

Mais, têtu et surtout plus qu'inquiet pour son cadet, Balthazar lui attrapa gentiment une aile et l'amena à lui, le priant de tout lui raconter afin qu'ils aillent en parler au Guérisseur du Paradis et à ses trois frères. Castiel ne put supporter le regard de l'autre ange, et lui montra directement les images, sa voix se bloquant dans sa gorge d'enfant terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Balthazar accepta l'invitation, et entra dans l'esprit de son jeune frère pour lire en lui ce qui l'avait autant fait saigné, craignant déjà la réponse.

_« -Alors comme ça, tu nous as dénoncé à Raphaël, petit imbécile ?! C'est toi qui lui a dit qu'on avait volé son épée ?! hurla un Zachariah fou de rage._

_-Non, c'est pas moi ! Laissez-moi, demanda l'enfant, le regard de ses frères le faisant se sentir nettement plus petit qu'eux._

_Zachariah, le plus âgé, plus de 15 ans, Uriel, 13 ans et Virgile, 14 ans, le regardaient avec une telle haine dans le regard. Castiel sentit qu'il allait encore être roué de coups._

_-Tu veux peut-être qu'on la plonge dans ton petit corps de fils impur, l'épée qu'on a volé ?! menaça Virgile._

_-Non Vi', on ne va pas le tuer comme ça voyons ! J'ai une meilleure idée pour apprendre à cette tapette à se taire, annonça fièrement Zachariah._

_-Comme tu veux, Zach'...Ri', tu ne dis rien...soupira Virgile._

_-Je vous regarde faire avec délectation, sourit Uriel, appréciant pour une fois le surnom._

_Castiel tenta de s'échapper en douce, mais Zachariah l'attrapa brutalement par quelques unes de ses plumes en pleine maturité. Il les arracha brusquement, enlevant au plus jeune un cri de douleur._

_-Mes plumes ! commença-t-il à pleurer doucement._

_Malheureusement aucun des trois autres anges ne vint le réconforter comme l'aurait fait le petit Samandriel, son cadet de quelques années. Ou encore Balthazar, son meilleur ami. Ou même Naomi, l'ange la plus maternelle de toutes qui avait le don de lui donner plein d'interrogations tellement ses paroles étaient remplies de mystères. Voire même Anaël, qui aimait jouer avec lui. _

_Zachariah le plaqua durement au sol et releva sa tunique sous les yeux médusés des deux autres lascars._

_-Zach' ?! _

_-Quoi ? Vous connaissez un autre moyen de le punir ?! On va tous en profiter, vous en faîtes pas ! soupira-t-il._

_Castiel se débattit quand il comprit ce qu'on allait lui faire, mais ça ne stoppa pas son ainé. Il le sentit déchirer son intérieur lorsque Zachariah franchit les limites. Un horrible cri perça la bouche du plus jeune, tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son frère qui lui faisait si mal, le suppliant tant bien que mal de s'arrêter. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce fut au tour de Virgile, qui y resta moins longtemps, mais fut plus brutal. Il en profita pour arracher d'autres plumes au petit Castiel en pleurs. Uriel hésita, et préféra laisser les deux s'en occuper. Au bout d'un long moment à le martyriser chacun à leur tour, Zachariah et Virgile, d'un commun accord, entrèrent tous les deux en lui et le brisèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. »_

Balthazar se retira rapidement de l'esprit de son frère, et se pencha en avant après s'être éloigné. Il rendit sa coupe de champagne et de vin, et en profita pour recracher les biscuits qu'il avait empruntés au petit Samandriel endormi dans les bras de Rachel.

-Tu me détestes, entendit-il de la part du jeune Castiel.

-Non, pas du tout petit frère ! Non ! Viens, il faut qu'on en parle aux archanges, c'est trop important cette fois ! Ces fils de pute vont le payer, je te le promets ! Viens dans mes bras, petit frère. Mes ailes vont te porter chaud, proposa gentiment Balthazar, toute sa colère de perdre des vacances disparaissant.

Castiel hésita, encore peureux et paniqué de ce qu'il venait de subir, mais il ne pouvait penser à refuser les ailes qu'on lui tendait. Ce fut tout en pleurant qu'il alla se réfugier contre son meilleur grand frère, le laissant le porter. Les ailes du plus vieux couvrirent délicatement Castiel.

-Quand je raconterais tout aux archanges, je te laisserais avec Naomi et Anna, tu veux bien ? Elles resteront avec toi toute la nuit, et au matin, je serais là aussi, d'accord ?

-Tu promets ? demanda timidement la petite bouille de 10 ans aux yeux bleus brisés.

-Promis. Elles ne te lâcheront pas d'une seule plume, et moi non plus. Le crime de ces crapules ne restera certainement pas impunie.

Et sur ces mots, tout en tenant son petit frère dans ses bras, le menant près des jeunes filles citées, Balthazar déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de son frère, lui signifiant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

**Ahem...Vous taper moi? Vous pas taper moi?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Voici finalement le second et dernier chapitre après avoir hésité à faire une suite.**

**Chapitre qui ne contient aucune scène dure cette fois. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû vous infliger le flash back du premier chapitre, mais il était important...faire ce genre de choses à un personnage, ça ne me plait pas non plus, vous vous en doutez!**

**Bonne lecture, donc (:**

* * *

A pas de loups, Balthazar se dirigeait, avec Castiel dans les bras, vers la chambre de l'une de leurs nombreuses soeurs. Il dut traverser le couloir menant aux appartements des anges femelles. Les garçons en étaient séparés pour ne pas qu'il y ait de débordement, comme Lucifer et Abbadon le faisaient d'ailleurs souvent, et de mémoire, s'il ne retenait pas ces deux-là, Balthazar se confirma à lui-même qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème depuis le commencement de cette légère séparation pour la décence.

Castiel, endormi jusque là, se réveilla en sursaut quand son frère grimpa les escaliers menant à d'autres couloirs interminables. Ses mains s'agrippèrent vigoureusement aux plumes d'un Balthazar couinant fortement.

-Cassie, tu m'arraches les plumes, là! gronda-t-il avec le plus de gentillesse possible qu'il pouvait insérer dans sa voix d'habitude si narquoise.

L'enfant frissonna et retira vite ses mains. A lui aussi, on avait arraché les plumes, on les avait couvertes de sang. Son sang. Un sang rouge de honte, un sang rouge de peine. Lui qui avait toujours cru que les anges ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal, se retrouvait mis devant le fait accompli, et de la pire manière possible en plus. En sentant ses frissons, Balthazar comprit et serra encore plus son petit frère dans ses bras. Il en profita pour le couvrir d'une aile protectrice et chaude, pas question que son petit frère dévasté ait froid en plus de mal!

-Excuse-moi, Cassie...accroche-toi donc à mes p'tites plumettes, elles t'attendent! rassura-t-il en tendant quelques plumes vers son frère dont on aurait pu confondre le regard avec l'Océan.

-Je sais ce que ça fait quand on les arrache, et je ne veux pas t'infliger cette douleur. Balthazar, où tu m'emmènes? interrogea le jeune Castiel, ses jeunes ailes en alerte malgré qu'il savait déjà où ils allaient.

-On va voir les femmes! Tu sais, Anael et Naomi! Elles vont soigner tes blessures, répéta l'ainé des deux frères, craignant une crise et n'en dévoilant pas plus que ça.

-Mais...tu ne vas pas leur dire ce que j'ai fait, d 'accord? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bah...

Trop tard. Les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à destination, devant la porte d'une chambre typique de fille. Quoique Naomi détestait le rose, sa chambre ressemblait davantage à celle d'un garçon. Balthazar y frappa sans répondre au jeune brun, l'inquiétant davantage. Son grand frère n'allait pas tout dire, n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas tout révéler aux filles, et briser leur amitié car lesdites filles ne voudraient plus de sa compagnie! Castiel n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, la porte s'ouvrant déjà sur...oh!

-Hael? sourcilla Balthazar, jaugeant la petite chose se tenant devant lui.

Hael, une ange douce et pleine de vie. Gentille et curieuse, elle redonnait facilement la joie aux autres. Son regard bleu profond sondait avec une avidité malsaine les nouvelles créations qui avaient le malheur de tomber sur elle. L'ange aux cheveux noirs d'ébène acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

-Vous voulez voir qui, tous les deux? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Naomi et Anael, c'est possible ou on doit attendre que le soleil s'éteigne? grinça l'ainé des garçons.

Ce comportement ne fit même pas ciller Hael, qui était habituée aux caprices de son frère. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, et lança un doux sourire à Castiel en passant. Les deux hommes furent accueillis par une jeune ange aux beaux cheveux roux. Un joli roux. Anael à tous les coups, à moins que Naomi n'ait décidé de changer de capillaire, ce qui n'est franchement pas son genre...

-Salutations, Anaenouchette! essaya de plaisanter Balthazar pour détendre la boule de plumes qui se blottissait dans ses bras.

-T'as plus intérêt à m'appeler comme ça, Balthazar! Tu sais que je sais me battre et que je n'hésiterais pas à user de mes armes contre toi si les circonstances l'exigent. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs? interrogea la rousse, intéressée.

-J'aimerais te confier la boule de plumes qui a élu domicile dans mes bras. Où est le dauphin? sourcilla un ange reprenant son ton amusé et blagueur.

-Elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça! Elle étudie un dossier en ce moment, et elle devait aider Hael avec ses plans de construction, consentit à révéler Anael.

-Oh...euh...du coup, tu peux rester avec le petit monstre dans mes bras? Il faut que je parle à notre dauphin adoré de toute urgence! urgea Balthazar, déposant l'enfant dans les bras d'un ange interrogateur.

Depuis quand ce jeune ange là était pressé? Hael, aussi intriguée que sa sœur, scruta le garçon à la recherche de pensées qui pourraient lui échapper, mais rien. Castiel, en revanche, prit peur.

-Cassie, je t'ai dit que je reviendrais après, promis!

-Tu vas pas leur dire, hein?! paniqua pourtant l'enfant, ses petites ailes se crispant si fortement derrière lui qu'elles en perdirent leur brillance.

-Nous dire quoi? intervint alors un nouvel ange qui venait d'arriver.

-Ah, voilà enfin la chérie de M...de Metatron! se rattrapa l'ainé des anges mâles de la pièce, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de faire une quelconque allusion! Allons, dis-nous tout! pressa l'ange.

-Oh ça va hein, Naomi, arrête de parler comme ça, ça me fait penser aux bure...

Le regard de ladite Naomi le dissuada de continuer. Brrr, elle avait beau déjà être une beauté en pleine formation corporelle, au plus grand malheur de ces mâles qui la regardaient, Naomi était une des anges les plus dangereuses peuplant ce havre de paix corrompu! Ses yeux couleur saphir pouvaient parfois faire plus mal qu'une épée d'ange. Un complexe que Balthazar n'avait pas encore réussi à percer...

-Chère sœur, j'aimerais...te parler d'un sujet grave.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'adresser aux archanges, nota la brune.

Car oui, elle était brune. De jolies formes cachées par une tunique bleue. Rare chez les anges, qu'ils portent du bleu, mais ce n'était que le bleu de ses yeux, un bleu presque gris, et tous savaient que le gris était la couleur dominante de cette foutue séductrice froide. Celle-ci parut attentive aux gestes de son frère, le sondant pour voir la vérité en lui.

-Cassie ne veut pas trop que j'en parle, toussota l'angelot, gêné d'être passé au peigne fin par les saphirs de la brunette.

Anael et Hael regardèrent, intriguées, très curieuses. Castiel se cacha davantage dans les bras d'Anael, cherchant à se faire tout petit pour ne pas devoir subir un regard dégoûté de la part de ses sœurs qu'il aimait tant. Toutes avaient son amour, il les aimait autant les unes que les autres.

-Parle-nous quand même, demanda Naomi en saluant d'une aile bienveillante son plus jeune frère.

Un petit ange qui n'hésitait pas à venir la voir dans sa chambre la nuit lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et même encore maintenant. Il se glissait toujours près d'elle et la harcelait pour obtenir es anecdotes sur ses missions avec les archanges, ou juste pour sentir sa Grâce contre la sienne. Castiel détestait être seul, Naomi parvenait presque à le comprendre. La solitude pour un ange, ce n'était pas une habitude...cette titanesque famille devait vivre en harmonie, pas un seul ange ne devait s'en éloigner ou le lien suprême serait brisé.

-Euh, je dois vous quitter! annonça cependant Hael, qui prenait son petit sac rose et vert.

Elle salua sa famille et s'en alla après un baiser sur les cheveux d'un Castiel paniqué. Elle saurait la vérité plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule avec ses sœurs! Et quand elle fut partie, Balthazar consentit à révéler la dure et triste vérité après s'être assis sur un des fauteuils blancs du petit salon du dauphin, surnommé ainsi de par sa couleur dominante.

-Voilà...Cassie s'est fait agressé sexuellement par trois fils de...trois anges. Seuls deux l'ont brutalisé, mais le troisième regardait. Obtiens-moi une audience avec les archanges sur le champ. Toi et Anael, vous devez rester avec le petit monstre pendant que je vais aller leur expliquer tout, et ces trois fous ne resteront pas impunis! débita-t-il d'une voix désormais rageuse, pleine de haine envers les vermines.

-Q...q...Balthazar?! Castiel, que...que s'est-il passé? bafouilla Anael, écoutant la conversation d'une aile attentive.

Le jeune ange n'osa rien dire et se resserra dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Ne pas revoir ces horribles images, surtout ne même pas y penser. Naomi se mordit nerveusement une lèvre de son côté, et demanda davantage d'informations tout en regardant Castiel. Elle ne le sonda pas, nul besoin de cela pour voir sa détresse. Mais elle avait une furieuse envie de le soigner et ensuite de le câliner pour que son beau regard vif revienne.

-C'est Zachariah, Uriel et Virgile qui lui ont arraché des plumes, et Zachariah et Virgile l'ont violé à plusieurs reprises. Je VEUX que justice soit rendue à Cassie! exigea-t-il en se levant, sa Grâce bourdonnant de colère.

-Du calme, frère! Nous allons régler cela, je te le promets, mais il faut des preuves et...quelle justice espères-tu obtenir? Les archanges sont tellement occupés en ce moment avec...avec ce projet sur le globule terrien! Comment espères-tu aider notre petit frère?!

-Les preuves, elles sont là! Regarde ses plumes, regarde sa blessure...mais obtiens-moi justice!

En voyant l'air plus qu'haineux de Balthazar, Naomi comprit que c'était très urgent. Elle-même le pensait aussi. Cette affaire était trop grave pour qu'elle demande une audience. Il fallait agir tout de suite.

-Très bien, viens avec moi, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Et nous?! demanda Anael en protégeant son petit frère de ses ailes, le berçant gentiment.

-Soigne-le et reste bien avec lui, d'accord? On revient! Cassie, tu suis bien les demandes de notre sœur, ok? interrogea Balthazar en frottant affectueusement ses plumes contre celles non blessées du petit ange, qui acquiesça timidement.

Ni une ni deux, Naomi et Balthazar s'en allèrent vers les grands bureaux. Une partie de la forteresse qui était...splendide. Faite de verre et de dédales aux galeries de miroirs magnifiques. Et ce fut...très en colère, que Balthazar en ressortir, seul. Son entretien avec trois des quatre archanges s'était...vraiment mal passé. D'abord, il s'était fait enguirlander pour n'avoir pas demandé d'audience, et ensuite, à sa requête de réparer les dommages faits à Castiel, Michel lui avait répondu que l'acte commis mériterait mille morts et mille chutes, mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à punir trois anges alors qu'il avait besoin de son armée au complet. Ou de la future armée qu'il commençait déjà à entrainer en prévision de batailles contre les Léviathans.

Balthazar se rappela avoir failli insulter le Prince des anges, et lui balancer son arme à la figure, mais le regard rassurant de Naomi l'avait remis en place. Mais l'envie de tuer mille fois l'archange ne disparaissait pas. Le seul acte de justice que Michel consentait à faire était d'effacer la mémoire à toutes les personnes concernées par cette horrible agression, soit les trois agresseurs et la victime. Ce fut ainsi, dépité, qu'il dût se résoudre à cacher tout cela à Castiel. Ce dernier se sentait légèrement mieux après une pommade appliquée sur ses plumes qui retrouvaient de la couleur, et surtout après un long bain moussant. Pendant qu'il dormait, son frère vint le voir et vit qu'Anael restait près de lui. Au moins le petit Castiel était bien entouré.

Et à peine quelques heures plus tard, même si l'heure n'existait pas réellement au Paradis, Castiel se retrouva allongé sur une chaise très spéciale, la peur au ventre. Allait-il se faire examiner? Inquiet, il demanda à Naomi ce qui se passait sous le regard de Michel et de Balthazar. Et juste près de lui, trois autres anges se tenaient là, endormis. Zachariah, Uriel et Virgile, les trois anges qui l'avaient brisé.

-Michel, je ne peux vraiment p..., commença Naomi, ne pouvant se résoudre à blesser un enfant comme ça, mais l'archange l'interrompit.

-Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ne se souvienne pas. Je t'autorise à lui enlever cette partie là de ses souvenirs, fais-le.

-M...

-Tout de suite. Je ne peux pas faire exécuter trois frères comme ça, mais je peux éviter que ça se reproduise. Obéis.

Hésitante mais obéissante, Naomi se permit de caresser doucement les joues de son petit frère pour le rassurer. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques conseils.

-Tu vas sentir une douleur en toi, Castiel, mais ne t'en fais pas, d'ici quelques minutes tu ne sentiras plus rien, d'accord? Accroche-toi bien, petit ange.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, une sourde douleur prenant possession de lui. Plus rien, plus de mal à son fessier, plus de plumes déchirées, plus de supplications pour que ses bourreaux cessent de le détruire de l'intérieur, plus de coups...le bonheur, la vie, la joie d'avant.


End file.
